1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device embedded substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products become increasingly smaller, there have been increased demands that circuit boards embedded in these electronic products become more integrated and thinner. Accordingly, printed circuit boards having electronic devices embedded therein have been build to cope with these demands.
The electronic devices embedded printed circuit board are formed through an embedding process, which involves forming a cavity in a core substrate, placing an electronic device in the cavity and then securing the electronic device in the cavity using a filler or an adhesive tape. As the electronic device is embedded in the printed circuit board manufactured through this embedding process, it becomes possible to realize a smaller and more integrated printed circuit board.
However, because the electronic device has been fixed in the cavity using the filler or the adhesive tape in the conventional electronic device embedded printed circuit board, manufacturing costs are quite high and the manufacturing processes are complex due to the inevitable process of attaching and detaching the adhesive tape.